


Less or More

by KenwaysFrye



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Friends With Benefits, Love Confessions, M/M, Unrequited Love, sad boy hours
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 02:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15475377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KenwaysFrye/pseuds/KenwaysFrye
Summary: Markus Manfred's confession is not something out of a dream, it's straight from a nightmare.





	Less or More

Markus Manfred's confession is not something out of a dream, it's straight from a nightmare.

He thinks to himself that he shouldn't have let his friends talk him into believing that he needed more from his relationship with Hank Anderson; everything in his life had been wonderful until they'd opened their mouths and brainwashed him with their opinions and false truths. Now everything is falling down around him in a spectacular ball of flames, destroying what could have been salvaged if Markus had just decided to keep his mouth shut and let Hank speak. Markus' hands clench at his sides when he asks him to leave his house.

Markus doesn't want to leave. It seems too real, too final.

"Markus, get the fuck outta my house," Hank snaps, crossing his arms. The android feels hurt at the gesture, because it means Hank is bordering beyond uncomfortable in his presence. He wants to hop to his own defense to make him feel better, but he doesn't. He won't.

"Okay," He says weakly. What else can he tell this man to make him believe that he's serious about him? "I still love you."

Hank winces. "Markus, you need to leave now."

Markus does as he's asked.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly i don't know when i'll post the second part because i'm so damned distracted all the time
> 
> also i read over this eight fudgin' times, I'm not about to do it again,,,,


End file.
